An Actress's Woes
by HopelessRomanticCookie
Summary: Maka Albarn flies back to L.A after her boyfriend cheats on her to focus on her acting career. As she comes back, she is cast in a film by the rising new director Soul Evans. "Wait a minute. He looks very familiar...I did NOT sleep with you! ...Or did I?" Ah, an actress's woes! (This summary sucks, so just read it. R&R!)
1. Soul Airlines

**Yo yo yo! I am here with a new SoMa story that has thrown up in my head. As an attempt to clean it up, I am dumping it all on you guys. (Gross, I know, but that is what's happening here.)**

**WJH? Is currently on haitus, seeing as I have writer's block on it. But, I am going to try and entertain you guys with this AU. It is a little more detailed than my other stories, but whicheva. I know you guys will love me anyway.**

**I am also considering on making a series of SoMa one-shots, the title possibly being Together We Stand, United As One. MAYBE. IT IS NOT OFFICIAL CHILDREN.**

**Okaaay, enough with my babbling. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1:**

**Soul Airlines**

He smelled of mint gum and stale cigarettes.

That's all she can really remember from the previous night. Besides the fact that he had weirdly colored eyes. But, what was the color? She decides that it is unimportant. It was a one night stand that occurred, the effect to the cause of her boyfriend cheating on her with some whore.

Not surprising, of course. Her father did the same thing to her decades ago. Or, maybe it was just one decade...seing as she is twenty...three? Hangovers really fog and bash up one's memories.

Anyway, she saw the same signs and was not heart broken when she found them having sex on her sofa.

Let's just say he was in a world of pain.

Now the thing that is clear as day in Maka Albarn's mind is that she was kicked out of her own apartment by the man she thought she loved and saw a possible future with. She could have won the fight over it, seeing as she had mastered the art of judo, but instead she chose to leave, being the mature one of the two.

Not to mention she has an amazing condo back in L.A.

See, there is a little thing that I, the narrator of this story, the transcriber of an interesting...Ah! Never mind. It is not important.

The little detail I forgot to mention, accidentally left out you can say, is that she is a famous actress who has been lying low after she moved in with her boyfrie-_ex_-boyfriend. Basically, she dropped off the face of the earth. But Maka Albarn is the one who has one eight or so Oscars in a _very short _amount of time. Over one movie. Not to mention the others she has been in. So really, she is fine.

But this means her blissful solitude will be ruined. She will be followed again. Oh joy. She thought things would die down in her absence, but on the contrary, her phone never goes without a few phone calls, ringing with job requests from various directors. None of them interest her, of course. Maybe soon.

So currently, she is on a plane, hoodie and jacket covering any recognizable features, on her way back to her beloved home after being away for two years. And to mention that she still has that major hangover. Plus, might I add, a horrid kink in her neck. This is surely going to be an exhausting flight for her.

Oh. Also, Maka didn't have to go through security. Odd? Not necessarily. Once she told, or showed, the manager or head of security who she was, they let her get by anonymously. Barely. It took her begging and promises of company advertisement to get the manager to let her by. What a gentleman, right?

**~An Actress's Woes~**

"We will be landing in L.A.X in five minutes. Please turn all devices off and head back to your seats." The message from the pilot crackles from static through the intercom as she buckles her seat belt again; placing her tray up, she sighs and lets her leg bounce in anticipation of finally going back to her other life and starting over.

Out the window, Maka sees the ground get closer and closer, until the landing wheels meet the concrete runway with a jolt and a shudder. She has never liked flying on airplanes. All her life, she has heard of terrible plane crashes and many casualties over them. Being the paranoid person she is, Maka is apprehensive about what could happen every time she sets foot in a plane. Luckily for her, she is safe this time.

"Please gather all personal belongings and exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying with Soul Airlines."

Now that Maka thinks about it, Soul Airlines isn't that bad of a company. ( Random? Let her be! Her thoughts are her own.)

As she walks out of the gate, she sees a tall man in a black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath a black satin tie with a sign that reads **Maka Albarn **in bold black

lettering. She walks towards him hesitantly.

"Identification." She removes her hood and sunglasses, causing him to nod uniformly. "Follow me."

He leads her to the front of the airport, her luggage already by the trunk of a sleek black limousine.

The man opens the door for her. "Did you have a nice flight Miss Albarn?"

Maka looks at him somewhat wearily. "If you mean nice as in scared to death, then yes, it was a very nice flight."

He lets a smile ghost over his face, but it is gone as soon as it had come. "My name is Jarvis. I will be your new body guard from now on."

Maka raises an eyebrow. "Who hired you? And who called for a limo?"

"I did."

Maka turns around as Jarvis sits in the passenger seat and tells the driver to leave. The driver shifts the gear to reverse and backs out of the parking lot.

Maka's shocked and defensive look melts away as warm surprise fills her eyes. "Marie! You scared me!"

The blond lady, Marie, pulls Maka into a strong embrace. "Maka, dear, I missed you so! Why didn't you call me? I'm not just your manager you know!"

Maka gives her a squeeze and releases her manager. "How did you know I would be coming back?"

Marie looks at her mischievously with her good eye, seeing as the other is covered with an eye patch. "Mother's intuition."

Marie Mjinor isn't Maka's real mother. But, she could pass as it, seeing as she has cared for her ever since she was little and first ran away from home. Her parents had started fighting and Maka ran; Marie found her and took her in. Ever since that day, Maka would turn to her comfort when her parents fought, and would even spend a few weeks with her to get away. they've been inseparable ever since.

Marie works for Death Studios, which is a movie filming company. After a few months with being with the girl, she found that Maka had extreme acting talent and recommended her to the owner, who is know to the studio as Lord Death. He enthusiastically added her to his payroll and stuck her into the cast of Out of Mind as he main character, who is a psychotically disturbed girl who is released from a mental institute into the real world. She killed somebody, but the man she killed had a brother who falls in love with her and tries to plead her innocent. Little did he know that she was going to kill him too.

And she did.

For a fifteen year old, that was a lot of stress and hardship for the girl. But she enjoyed the roll so much that it was no problem or burden to her. Just the paparazzi...

Now twenty-three, she has been acting for quite some time. The past two years were spent with a douche she thought she was going to end up marrying. How wrong she was.

But, after deciding to put all of her focus into her career again, she is grateful for the push. It still makes her feel like crap that he would do that to her though...Never mind! (Good idea Maka. Better not go about hurting yourself in the process.)

"...and I have a meeting set up for you Thursday with a new rising director. He is making a movie that I think you'll enjoy being in. Auditions are in a couple of weeks, so this meeting will allow you to get an insight about what you are doing and get a script to read over."

Maka's train of thought is broken and derailed after this bit of information. "New director?"

Marie nods excitedly. "Yes! His name is Soul Evans and he is flying to L.A early tomorrow morning. It's a miracle that I was able to book a meeting at all."

Maka sighs and puts her hand in her cheek. "Sounds good. Can you email me the details? I'm not sure I will remember them if you tell me, seeing as it is hard keeping my eyes open."

Marie lets out a cluck of disapproval. "You need more sleep! And Maka Albarn, if you don't start eating I swear on my hammer that you will be sleeping with the fishes! I can't have you starving yourself because of your image! And why are you so pale? We can't have you looking like a zombie!"

Maka looks out the tinted window with a small smile. It sure is good to be home.

**A/N: SO. What do you think? You like? Leave a review then! And while you're at it, how about you Favorite/Follow this story, and me? Oh pleeeeaaasssee! I love you all! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**

**Until next time,**

**~C**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Hey! I am so glad you guys like the story so far. I really am sorry about how long these updates will come out, and how short they are. I type them up on my iPod notes so that I can write wherever. Thanks for the person who gave me an honest, constructive criticism filled review. I am glad that you like the story, but how do I make the flow better? Does that come with time and practice? Do you have any suggestions? If so, do tell! :)**

**Jarvis is a character I made based off of my Spanish I teacher's 'bodyguard.' He told the class he has a fiance and that they live in a mansion with a bodyguard named Jarvis...So, I decided to use it.**

**Happy New Year! 2013 was alright, but I want 2014 to be AMAZING! I am so excited for what is to come, and a little bit anxious. Anything can happen in a year!**

**I hope you had holidays filled with fun and warm feelings! My entire side of my mom's family, (like 27-30 people) stayed at my grandparents' house for a week more or less. The 15 original cousins, (Not counting in-laws and step family) had a bonfire with songs and marshy mallows. It was fun!**

**So, enough of me, how was your Christmas/Hanukkah/Winter Holidays? I wanna know! Leave a review with your holiday adventures/gifts and your opinion on this chapter! (Remember, rambling and random reviews are the best, but all reviews are amazing :D)**

**Alright! Let's get this show on the road! 3...2...1...GO!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Home Sweet Home**

Once the limo pulls into the long driveway of her condo, Maka sighs in happiness. She's really missed her home. With it's chic exterior of white with tinted glass windows aligning a section under the overhand, which is just below the second story balcony.

Marie presses a button once she is next to the young woman, causing the black garage door to rise. In the garages is a baby blue Porsche with white lining around the edges of the doors and windows, and a clean sparkle to it. Maka squeals with childish glee, running towards it and somewhat caressing it once her arms are around it.

Her mother had sent it to her as a surprise from abroad, so Maka cherishes it. Her mother left when her mother divorced her father when she was younger.

"I've missed you baby. Don't worry now, I'm back for a good long while."

Marie gives a warm smile. "We tried to keep everything clean and homey in case you returned."

Confusion overcomes the younger blond's features. "We? Who's we?"

"MAKA!"

Said person is tackled to the ground. Well, almost. She would have been if it weren't for Jarvis catching her.

"Patty?"

The short and well developed blond gives her a cheeky smile. "The one and only!"

"What are you-"

"Doing here?"

Maka looks up to see the face of a brunette whom she knows well, with a smirk upon her lips.

Maka blinks. "Precisely Liz. Took the words out of my mouth."

"Patty-chan, can you please get off of Maka?"

Maka strains her already aching neck to see a tall raven haired woman. "Tsubaki, I don't think she's getting off any time soon."

Jarvis picks up Patty and puts her on her feet beside Liz. Patty glares at him. "Don't touch me unless you have a death wish pal."

Jarvis stays silent, but has an amused feel about him.

Liz holds out a hand to the fallen woman and helps her up. Maka looks at them curiously, but happily. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tsubaki reveals a small smile and points shyly to Marie. "She called and told us that you were coming back."

Patty giggles childishly. "So, we came to wait for you and tackle you!"

Liz rests her elbow on Maka's head, seeing as she is taller than the latter. "Yeah...So, why didn't you give us a call to let us know you were coming yourself?"

Maka scratches her arm half halfheartedly. "I didn't tell anyone I was coming back. It was a spur of the moment thing."

Liz raises a perfectly waxed eyebrow at the comment. "Then how did Marie know?"

Maka steals a glance at the manager, who is in the middle of what sounds like an important phone call. "I have no idea. It makes me happy that she knew so I wasn't stranded, but terrified at the same time."

Tsubaki helps Maka brush the dirt that is lingering to the clothing on her backside and gently grabs her arm. "Let's continue this inside."

**~An Actress's Woes~**

They all sit somewhere in Maka's ginormous bedroom. It has a queen sized bed with a white comforter, black headboard with beautiful carvings engraved in it, black and white pillows with two teal throw pillows top it off. The walls are a light gray, with a black, swirl like pattern looping round and round on two sides (W&E) before it stops at the entirely white wall where the bed rests against. The wall with the door is the same way, plainly white.

A crystal chandelier hangs in the very center of the room. Liz and patty sit on teal bean bags while Tsubaki sits on a two person black leather couch. Maka sits crisscross on the bed.

Liz rubs her feet on the fuzzy black rug under the bean bag. "Hey Maka, what made you decide to come back so suddenly?"

Maka's not one to beat around the bush, so she just tells them flat out. But that doesn't mean she doesn't hesitate. They all catch it. "THe guy I was with cheated on me with some whore. Typical right?"

Patty growls. "I'll kill the son of a bitch!"

Liz puts a controlled hand on the menacing blond and shakes her head sadly. "God. Men these days, having no respect for women."

Tsubaki walks over to Maka and puts a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Maka. All men aren't that bad. You'll find someone you truly care about one day who will return your love and never let it go."

Maka leans her head on Tsubaki's shoulder. I don't know if I'm meant to be with anyone. First it's a date rape, and then this one is caught cheating. What's next? Actually being killed? How about robbed?"

Liz's eyes widen. "You caught them? Where?"

Maka shudders. "The sofa."

They all flinch and let out things like 'oooh' and 'that;s rough.'

Patty looks at Maka in all seriousness. "Maka, not everyone is like that. There are women who have faced worse than you numerous times and have ended up happily married with families. You will get your chance. There is someone out there for everyone. You just need to be willing to wait for him to come to you."

Liz nods in agreement, like she is completely used to the rare serious Patty. "Exactly. And you're only twenty three. Not an old maid yet. So chill out."

Maka sighs. "I guess you're right. But still, there will be no manhandling from me for a while. I am going to focus more on my career and less on men."

Liz smiles and picks her perfectly manicured hands. "That's the best thing to do in my opinion. Be an independent woman who doesn't need a man to find happiness."

Tsubaki rolls her eyes with a snort. "You're a feminist Liz. That's what you always suggest."

Liz glares at her playfully. "So what? Men are not needed for happiness!"

Tsubaki rests her other arm that's not around Maka on her thigh. "True, but they also bring a certain happiness and oneness that is hard to achieve by yourself. I hope you find a man that will help you understand that one day."

Liz mutters something under her breath that sounds like 'Well you've been married to the same goon for five years.'

Maka laughs softly. "Man, I've missed you guys so much!"

Patty grins from ear to ear, all childish ways back on track. "Then promise not to leave again!"

Maka holds out her pinkie. "Fine, pinkie promise."

Patty scoots over to her and locks pinkies. "Pinkie promise. Now if you break it, I get to cut off your pinkie!"

While the two other girls laugh nervously, Maka conceals her fear with her acting skills. "Alright! I'll hold you to it."

A pain pounds in Maka's skull. Wincing, she holds her head in her hands. She totally forgot her pain.

Tsubaki looks over at her worriedly. "Maka? Are you alright?"

Maka nods tiredly. "I have a killer hangover, pain in my neck, and jet lag. I'm no good on planes."

Liz gets up. "I'll ask Marie to bring you some meds. Get some rest twerp. Because tomorrow, we are going on a Welcome Back shopping spree to get you back into the L.A style!"

Maka gives all the girls a long hug before laying down on the feather bed and in between the silk sheets. "Thanks guys. I love you."

"Love you."

"Love you too Maka-chan!"

"I wuvs chu Maka~!"

As soon as they are gone and she takes some medicine, Maka Albarn is out when her head hits the pillow.

**~An Actress's Woes~**

"Soul, you have a call waiting on line four. It's from Blair."

The white haired man groans angrily. Why can't the damn woman leave him be?

He grudgingly picks up the ohone. "What is it this time Blair?"

A high pitched voice yells at him, along with a few sobs. "How could you have a one night stand while we are dating?!"

"Were, Blair. I broke up with you remember? And how would you even know that?"

She is silent for a moment. "I have connections."

Soul lets out a tired sigh. "Whatever. I broke up with you before I did it, so I did nothing of the sort."

Blair's wails make him want to grind his teeth to points and kill someone. "But...but I thought you loved me?!"

Soul taps his fingers on his desk. "Well you thought wrong. I never said anything like that. Now I have work to do, so please let me work in peace. And besides, she was better than you anyway. By far."

He hangs up on her mid-wail without hesitation. He then switches back to the other line. "Kid? If she calls again, just hang up. She's nothing to me anymore."

This is the fourth time she's called today. He's sick of her aggravating clingy-ness to him, which is precisely why they are nothing. She didn't, and still doesn't, see him. She sees his accomplishments and looks...Maybe just his looks. He hasn't really accomplished anything so far.

But he will.

Soon.

As soon as he has the famous Maka Albarn working for him. He has hear a lot about her, but has never met her in person. Only then will he become the biggest rising director this world has ever seen. That'll show them. When he becomes the a well known director, maybe they will finally see that he's not a faliure.

That there is more to him than they ever thought. Than they could ever imagine.

**A/N: And that's all I have for you today! I hope you liked it! Let me know your honest opinion and comments! Don't forget to tell me about your holidays! Favorite, follow, and review if you haven't done so please! Thanks!**

**Until next time,**

**~C**


End file.
